


Dieser eine Moment

by energygrrl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/energygrrl/pseuds/energygrrl
Summary: Emma merkte gar nicht, dass sie schon eine Weile dieselbe Stelle an Andreas' Rücken bearbeitet hatte, bis dieser sich plötzlich auf die Ellenbogen stützte und sich fragend umdrehte.„Hm?“, entfuhr es ihren Lippen, und sie musste sich ein bisschen schütteln, um wieder im Hier und Jetzt anzukommen.„Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe schon ein paarmal deinen Namen gesagt, aber du hast nicht reagiert.“„Ja sorry, ich war wohl etwas in Gedanken versunken“, brachte Emma verlegen raus. „Ähm, wie geht es deinem Nacken?“„Viiiiel besser, tausend Dank.“ Andreas strahlte sie förmlich an. „Du bist echt die Beste mit deinen Zauberhänden.“ Emma spürte, wie sie rot wurde, und drehte sich schnell zur Seite und griff nach Andreas' T-Shirt.„Hier, bevor dir kalt wird.“ War wohl besser, wenn er sich schnell etwas überzog, bevor sie noch anfing zu sabbern.





	Dieser eine Moment

Das Telefon auf Emmas Schreibtisch klingelte schrill, und sie zuckte zusammen. Verdammt, sie hatte immer noch nicht den nervigen Klingelton gewechselt. Nach einem Blick aufs Display nahm sie das Gespräch an.  
„Hallo, Werner!“  
„Hallo, Emma. Stör ich dich grad bei was Wichtigem?“  
„Ne, alles gut“, antwortete sie. „Bin nur am Aufräumen. Was kann ich für dich tun?“  
Werner räusperte sich kurz. „Ich würd dir gleich gern nochmal den Andi Wellinger vorbeischicken, der hatte vorhin beim Training doch noch große Probleme mit dem Nackenbereich. Da hallt der Sturz vom Wochenende noch nach. Schau dir das doch bitte nochmal genau an. Vielleicht muss das doch mal geröntgt werden.“ Er seufzte. „Seine Laune war grad eher durchwachsen, also bitte nicht wundern.“  
„Oh, okay. Danke für die Warnung“, erwiderte Emma. „Muss ich sonst noch was beachten?“  
„Ich habe ein bisschen gefilmt, dann kannst du vielleicht gleich sehen, was das Problem ist. Hab ich dir schon zugemailt.“  
„Ach super, danke.“ Emma war schon dabei, ihre Mails abzurufen. „Ist angekommen, schau ich mir gleich an.“  
„Danke.“ Werner zögerte merklich. „Lass es am besten ruhig angehen mit dem Andi. Der muss erstmal wieder runterkommen, der war grad schon extrem frustriert.“  
„Alles klar, Boss. Lass mich mal schauen, was ich machen kann.“

Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, ging Emma als erstes den Gang herunter zum Massageraum, der am Ende des Gebäudes lag. Sie liebste diesen Raum, den sie selbst mit hatte einrichten dürfen. Es war alles in warmen Erdtönen gehalten; indirektes, gedämpftes Licht und ein paar strategisch verteilte Kerzen verliehen dem Raum eine angenehme Ruhe. Sie drehte die Fußbodenheizung hoch und legte Handtücher zurecht, bevor sie, zurück im Büro, am Schreibtisch Platz nahm, um sich das Video von Werner anzuschauen.

Es war schnell und eindeutig zu erkennen, dass der sonst so wendige Athlet etwas steif wirkte und den ganzen Nackenbereich in einer Schonhaltung hielt. Emma machte sich nebenbei einige Notizen und beschloss, am nächsten Tag auch mit Korbinian zu reden, um zu sehen, wie sie dem Skispringer schnell zur vollständigen Genesung verhelfen konnten.  
Sie war ganz in Gedanken versunken und schreckte hoch, als sie plötzlich ein fragendes „Hallo?“ vernahm.  
„Ich bin im Büro!“, rief sie und sprang auf, um Andreas entgegenzueilen. Dieser entledigte sich im Flur gerade seiner Jacke und hängte sie an die Garderobe.

„Hey Andi.“ Andreas drehte sich um und Emma erschrak. Ihm war sofort anzusehen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Er sah blaß und müde aus, und seine Augen waren rot, als hätte er sie gerieben.  
„Hey Emma“, kam die Antwort, und er kam auf sie zu, um sie kurz zu drücken. „Alles klar?“  
„Bei mir schon, aber wie sieht's bei dir aus?“  
„Ach, keine Ahnung.“ Andreas fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, die dadurch nur noch mehr abstanden als sonst. „Ist irgendwie grad der Wurm drin. Ich glaube, die Nackenschmerzen sind schlimmer geworden, das hat heute beim Training extrem gestört. Der Kopf tut auch weh... Ich weiß auch nicht.“  
Emma musterte ihn besorgt. „Nicht, dass du krank wirst. - Geh ruhig schonmal durch in den Massageraum, ich komme sofort nach.“  
„Wie, heute keine Physio?“ Andreas sah sie fragend an, und Emma zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Kommt mir nicht so vor, als wenn dir das jetzt guttun würde. Heute kriegst du nur eine Massage, und morgen schauen wir weiter.“ Dankbar lächelte Andreas sie an und verschwand den Gang runter.

Als Emma kurze Zeit später den warmen Raum betrat, saß Andreas in Sporthose und T-Shirt auf der Liege, die mitten im Raum stand. Emma kam nicht umhin zu denken, dass er etwas verloren wirkte.  
„T-Shirt aus?“, fragte er nur, und sie nickte.  
„Wär besser, ja. Wenn dir warm genug ist.“  
„Passt schon“, kam die Antwort, und sie nahm ihm das Shirt ab und drehte sich kurz weg, um es abzulegen und auf einem Weg die Kerzen anzuzünden. Als sie fertig war, lag er schon bäuchlings auf der Liege und seine Arme baumelten runter.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich sie halten soll“, seufzte er. „Irgendwie tut alles weh. - Sorry, ich weiß, ich bin heute etwas weinerlich.“  
„Alles gut.“ Emma umrundete die Liege, bis sie an seiner rechten Seite stand. „Wenn das so angenehm ist, dann lass die Arme einfach erstmal hängen. Hauptsache, dir ist's bequem.“ Sie griff eines der großen Handtücher vom Sideboard und breitete es über Andreas' Unterkörper aus, um ein wenig zusätzliche Wärme zu geben, wärmte dann ein wenig Massageöl in ihren Handflächen an und legte die Hände in seinen Nacken.

Das Massieren war nur ein sehr kleiner Bestandteil von Emmas Arbeit als Physiotherapeutin, was vielleicht auch der Grund war, warum sie es sehr genoss. Bei den eigentlichen physiotherapeutischen Übungen musste sie immer sehr konzentriert sein und gleichzeitig mit dem Patienten kommunizieren; beim Massieren hingegen konnte sie für eine Weile abschalten und den Gedanken freien Lauf lassen.

Nach und nach merkte sie, wie Andreas' Nackenmuskulatur sich tatsächlich lockerte und die Atmung des Bayern ruhiger und tiefer wurde. Auch, wenn es genauer betrachtet vielleicht unprofessionell war, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht vermeiden, die Situation zu nutzen und Andreas in Ruhe anzuschauen.  
Zu Beginn ihrer Zeit beim DSV und ihren ersten Physio-Behandlungen mit den Jungs hatte sie oft schlucken müssen, wenn sie die doch sehr jungenhaft dünnen Oberkörper der Skispringer sah. Es hatte einige Gespräche mit Werner Schuster und dem Mannschaftsarzt gebraucht, bis sie einigermaßen beruhigt war und eingesehen hatte, dass die Gesundheit der Jungs unter strenger Kontrolle stand und penibel darauf geachtet wurde, dass alle im Team so gesund wie möglich waren und auch das Essverhalten streng kontrolliert wurde.

Trotzdem wurde ihr Blick auch jetzt wieder von den doch eindeutig zu erkennenden Rippen in Andreas' Oberkörper angezogen. Dass dort keinerlei Extra-Fettschicht vorhanden war, ließ sich beim Massieren natürlich genau erfühlen. Jedoch war Andreas, wie die anderen Jungs auch, durchaus muskulös, vor allem im Bereich des Bauches und der Oberarme. Und seine Haut war wunderbar weich und glatt und sah auf den Schultern schon fast samtig aus.

Emma merkte gar nicht, dass sie schon eine Weile dieselbe Stelle an Andreas' Rücken bearbeitet hatte, bis dieser sich plötzlich auf die Ellenbogen stützte und sich fragend umdrehte.  
„Hm?“, entfuhr es ihren Lippen, und sie musste sich ein bisschen schütteln, um wieder im Hier und Jetzt anzukommen.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe schon ein paarmal deinen Namen gesagt, aber du hast nicht reagiert.“  
„Ja sorry, ich war wohl etwas in Gedanken versunken“, brachte Emma verlegen raus. „Ähm, wie geht es deinem Nacken?“  
„Viiiiel besser, tausend Dank.“ Andreas strahlte sie förmlich an. „Du bist echt die Beste mit deinen Zauberhänden.“ Emma spürte, wie sie rot wurde, und drehte sich schnell zur Seite und griff nach Andreas' T-Shirt.  
„Hier, bevor dir kalt wird.“ War wohl besser, wenn er sich schnell etwas überzog, bevor sie noch anfing zu sabbern.  
Gesagt, getan. Kurze Zeit später saß er wieder auf der Liege, die Beine in der Luft baumelnd.

„Was machen denn deine Kopfschmerzen?“, wollte Emma nun wissen. Andreas zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ach, die halten sich meist etwas hartnäckiger, aber bis morgen sollte das wieder okay sein.“ Emma runzelte die Stirn.  
„Das muss aber auch nicht sein. Vielleicht kann ich da ja auch was machen. Darf ich mal was versuchen?“, fragte sie zögerlich, und er nickte zustimmend.  
„Na klar, immer! Was soll ich machen?“  
„Gar nichts, einfach sitzenbleiben.“ Sie nahm das Handtuch, das vorhin noch seinen Unterkörper bedeckt hatte, und rieb sich die Hände damit trocken. Dann trat sie ganz nah an ihn ran, so dass ihre Köpfe nur eine Handbreit voneinander entfernt waren. Dadurch, dass er saß, waren sie beide auf Augenhöhe. Das Herz klopfte Emma plötzlich bis zum Hals, als sie in seine strahlend blauen Augen sah, die ihr vertrauensvoll entgegenblickten. „Mach die Augen ruhig zu.“ So wurde sie zumindest nicht nochmal so abgelenkt wie vorhin. Es fühlte sich immer noch so an, als würde ihr Kopf glühen. Sie schloss selbst für einen Moment die Augen, um wieder ihren Fokus zu finden.

Bei der ersten Berührung zwischen ihren Fingern und seiner Stirn zuckte er kurz zusammen, entspannte sich dann aber sofort merklich. Für einen Moment zitterten Emmas Hände, als sie begann, mit den Daumen von seiner Nasenwurzel die Stirn hoch und nach außen zu streichen. Ihre Finger lagen dabei leicht auf seinen Schläfen. Sie konnte seinen Atem an ihren Handgelenken spüren, so nah waren sie sich, und es bereitete ihr eine Gänsehaut. Sie musste sich sehr konzentrieren, ihre Daumen weiter über seine Stirn zu bewegen, anstatt ihn stattdessen einfach nur anzustarren. Sie bemühte sich krampfhaft, sich daran zu erinnern, was sie in der Ausbildung gelernt hatte, wenn es darum ging, Kopfschmerzen durch sanften Druck von Daumen und Zeigefingern zu lindern. Aber ihre Gedanken purzelten einfach durcheinander, und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie lange es dauerte, bis der Druck ihrer Finger in ein sanftes Streicheln überging. Wie hypnotisiert folgte sie ihren eigenen Bewegungen und merkte dabei gar nicht, dass Andreas seine Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, bis ihre Blicke sich trafen.

Emmas Herz fühlte sich an, als wollte es ihr aus der Brust springen, so sehr pochte es. So nah war sie ihm noch nie gewesen; sie hätte jede einzelne seiner (wunderschönen!) Wimpern zählen können. Sie konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht von seinem lösen.  
Plötzlich spürte sie seine Hände an ihren Hüften, vorsichtig, zaghaft; er zog sie langsam näher an sich ran und zwischen seine Beine.  
„Emma“, sagte er leise, und erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Sie atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Emma“, wiederholte er, und wie magnetisch angezogen kamen sich ihre Gesichter immer näher. Sein Atem berührte ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen – war ihr das Luft holen schon immer so schwer gefallen? Die erste Berührung ihrer Münder war zittrig, unbeholfen und trocken. Emma schloss die Augen und befeuchtete ihre Lippen mit der Zunge; als diese dabei Andreas' Oberlippe berührte, war es, als wäre ein Bann gebrochen. Sofort pressten sie sich näher aneinander, erst nur mit Lippen und Mündern und Nasen und Kinn und Haut, so viel Haut; dann mit dem ganzen Körper. Endlich konnte sie ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergraben, durchstreichen, verstrubbeln; seinen Nacken sanft kraulen und seine Ohren berühren, bis sie wieder in seinem Haar landeten.

Währenddessen war Andreas' rechte Hand ihren Rücken hinaufgeglitten und berührte sanft ihren Haaransatz, seine linke hielt sie fest an der Hüfte umschlungen. Sie atmeten im Gleichtakt, die Oberkörper aneinandergeschmiegt, und ihre Zungen konnten nach der ersten kurzen Berührung nicht mehr voneinander lassen. Emma war sich sicher, dass sie noch nie einen Kuss so intensiv wahrgenommen hatte wie diesen. Jeder Quadratzentimeter ihrer Haut schon noch hundertmal empfindlicher zu sein als sonst; jede noch so kleine (sanfte, feste, feuchte!) Berührung von Andreas löste in ihr ein wohliges Kribbeln im ganzen Körper aus. Glücklich gab sie sich ganz diesem atemberaubenden Gefühl hin.

Emma vermochte nicht zu sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als ihre Lippen sich schließlich voneinander lösten und sie sich schwer atmend ansahen. Andreas' Lippen waren noch röter als sonst und leicht geschwollen, seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und die Augen waren beherrscht von den dunklen Pupillen. Emma war sich sicher, dass sie nicht besser aussah.  
„Das war...“  
„...überfällig?“, unterbrach Emma in, und er lachte leise.  
„Ja, mehr als überfällig. Und... einfach wahnsinnig schön...“ Der Blick, den sie in seinen Augen sah, ließ ihr fast den Atem stocken. Spontan zog sie ihn an sich und umarmte ihn fest, den Kopf fest in seine Halsbeuge geschmiegt.  
„Das war es“, bestätigte sie. „Und unbedingt wiederholungswürdig! Am besten täglich.“  
„Unbedingt.“ Andreas drückte Emma einen Kuss auf die Wange und brachte dann ein bisschen Abstand zwischen sie, um sie anschauen zu können.  
„Ich mag dich wahnsinnig gern, Emma Lou Wagner.“  
„Ich mag dich auch wahnsinnig gern, Andreas Wellinger.“ Glücklich grinste sie ihn an und bekam dafür einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt, der aber schnell wieder zu einem langen, intensiven wurde.

Schließlich schafften sie es doch, sich voneinander zu lösen, und Emma strich ihr Oberteil glatt, während Andreas versuchte, wenigstens ein bisschen Ordnung in seine Frisur zu bringen. Emma musste lachen; er sah im wahrsten Sinne aus wie ein gerupftes Huhn.  
„Jaja, mach dich nur lustig über mich“, schimpfte er spielerisch. „Wenn du so weitermachst, bekomme ich frühzeitigen Haarausfall, nur weil meine Freundin ihre Finger nicht aus meinen Haaren lassen kann.“ Bei dieser Bemerkung sah er sie zaghaft an, und Emma fing innerlich an zu tanzen.  
„Dann muss deine Freundin versuchen, sich ein wenig zurückzuhalten. Versprechen kann ich aber nichts.“ Jetzt war er es, der grinste. Blitzschnell packte er sie um die Hüften, sprang von der Liege auf und wirbelte sie einmal im Kreis.  
„Vorsicht!“, quietschte sie, als sie mit dem Po fast eine der Kerzen vom Regal fegte. „Lass uns meinen Arbeitsplatz bitte nicht in Brand stecken.“  
„Sorry, sorry! Ich fühl mich grade etwas übermütig.“ Tatsächlich wirkte er im Vergleich zu seiner Ankunft wie ausgewechselt. „Bin ich dein letzter Patient heute? Dann helfe ich dir noch aufräumen, vielleicht können wir danach noch was zusammen machen?“  
„Ja, bist du, und ja, können wir.“ Ein weiterer Kuss (naja gut, vielleicht auch zwei, drei, viele).

Gemeinsam hatten sie den Massageraum schnell in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurückversetzt. Emma packte im Büro ihre Sachen zusammen und als sie in den Flur kam, stand Andreas schon wartend da und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen.  
„Wollen wir?“  
Ihre Antwort kam ohne zu zögern.  
„Ja.“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich starte hier mal einen kleinen Versuch und stelle diese Kurzgeschichte ein. Ich habe bisher immer nur auf Englisch geschrieben und auch hauptsächlich für mich selbst, oder mal mit einer Freundin zusammen.  
> Diese Story wird eventuell irgendwann Teil einer langen Geschichte. Ich habe so viele Ideen, muss nur mal die Zeit und Muße finden, alles niederzuschreiben.  
> Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen!


End file.
